The New Truth or Dare
by SecretGirl7516
Summary: Truth or Dare? Not exactly. They have a new way of playing now. How will the Teen Titans cope when thier little party gets out of controll. Main pairings BBxRae CyxBumble Bee StarfirexRobin Flinx and thats it. First story so please go easy and I love to hear from my fans so keep posting up new ideas. :)
1. Chapter 1

Beast Boy watched from his spot on the couch ; Raven. Over the past few months, he became a little attracted to her. They have been growing close to each other indeed considering everything that happened. Now instead of him getting scowled at every time he made a comment or joke, she would actually smile the most faintest smile.

" Hey grass stain! Want to play Mega Monkeys 6! I might just make it a little easy for you." Said Cyborg as he walked into the common room.

" Oh you are so on. Hey Raven, want to be my cheerleader?" I asked turning my attention to her.

" Considering your bad luck streak this entire week, I am going to go with Cyborg." She stated in her monotone voice.

" Aww thanks Rae! You're the best!" shouted Cyborg as he popped in the video game and grabbed the two controllers.

" Raven." She hissed while glaring at him. She started to head to the kitchen to make a cup of herbal tea.

" Yo BB! Eeeeeeeaaaaaaarrrrrrrrrrrttttttttthhhhhhhhhh tttttttttooooooooooo Beast Boy. Yo why are you staring at Raven? Do you have a crush on Raven?" asked Cyborg loud enough that Raven could hear while she was in the kitchen. She turned her attention so she was looking at me but yet was still able to make her herbal tea. I could feel the heat in my cheeks as I started to flush a deep shade of red. I was about to say something when Robin and Starfire came into the room.

" Hey everyone, what's up?" the boy wonder asked as he took in the seen.

" Oh nothing much. Just that Beast boy was about to reveal his true feelings about Raven. So spill it out BB. Do you have a crush on Raven?" asked Cyborg again. Everyone in the room turned their heads so that they were all facing me. Everyone knew that I found Raven a little attractive but they didn't have to bring it up in front of Raven did they. As soon as he thought that he mentally slapped himself for thinking something so stupid. Of course they would I mean hello? Who doesn't want to see a little drama between a sorceres and a green changling?

" Uh… well you see…I…" I stumbled on my words but thankfully the alarm went off signaling that a villain was out doing something like robbing a bank or something.

"Sorry team but this drama with Beast Boy and Raven will have to wait. Mad Mod decided that he was going to rob a bank today. Man, how do these criminals keep escaping jail so fast. Anyway. Teen Titans Go!" yelled Robin as he ran toward the door. In an instant everyone ran towards the door. I was safe for now but they would start again. I was sure of it. I made a mental note to thank the evil one day for saving me from could have been my possible doom.

~~~~~~~~ At the crime scene~~~~~~~

"Haha! I believe you have magically ran out of money. Oh dear I believe it is time to go." Said Mad Mod as he prepared to vanish within thin air.

" Not so fast Mad Mod. You aren't going anywhere besides jail." Said Robin as he got into battle stance.

" Well ,well, well. Isn't it the Teen Titans. Why I hate to disappoint you but the show is over and you just missed the entire show." Said the crazy magician as he began to back away from the Titans.

" On Its not over yet. Titans Go!" Yelled the supreme boy wonder as he threw a couple bird-a-rangs at Mad Mod. They were instantly engulfed in a full on battle. Raven tried to capture the evil master mind with her black inky powers but failed as Mad Mod would always disappear from her grasp. Beast Boy tried to distract Mad Mod while Cyborg and Robin tried to hit them with their sonic blasters and smoke bombs. Starfire was up in the sky and showered the street with eye blasters and starbolts. They continued with the some pattern until Raven finally managed to grab him and held him tight. Robin grabbed some rope and tied the evil magician good and tight.

" Woah! That was quite the workout if I do say so myself. Now who's ready to eat some pizza.?" Asked Cyborg, evidently hinting that he wanted to get to the pizza place before they stopped handing out free refills. They all agreed and went to their favorite pizza place in all the city.

"That sounds nice cyborg. Lets just drop him off at the police station first and then we can go grab a slice." Said Robin. So they all agreed and went into the T-car were they put Mad Mod in the back with Raven while BB sat up front with Cyborg. Starfire was flying and Robin was on his motorcycle.

~~~~20 min. later.~~~~

" I want the all meaty experience. Why can't you just eat meat like everyone else BB?" asked/complained Cyborg.

"Hello? BEAST BOY ! Dude I've been most of those animals. We are getting the veggie pizza whether you like it or not!" yelled Beast Boy. Everyone may like meat but they can eat it on their own time. They knew he never ate meat but they still fight with him about it. After Beast Boy made his proof the waitress came and tried to take their order without much fuss.

"So do you know what you want?" she asked trying to be cheery so they wouldn't fight. Beast Boy and Cyborg where just about to order their usuals when Raven spoke up.

" Yeah, we will have a large half meat half veggie pizza and one large meat meaty experience please." Said Raven as she ordered what everyone could agree on. Honestly it was like they didn't know how to work their brains. They really could use a little school once in a while.

" Ok will that be all?" she asked politely.

" No that's about it. Thank you." Said Raven. As with that the waitress left to go get there pizza ready. While she was gone everyone started to talk about normal things. Well as normal as being a superhero could get.

" Oh I have a glorious idea. I have heard of this game called Truth or the Dare. May we play it tonight? I wish to play the normal games please." Said Starfire as she looked at all of them in hope that they would at least concider the idea no matter what. She knew that Robin would at least concider it before anything and that Beast Boy and Cyborg would love the idea no matter what. It was just Raven that needed convincing. She understood that Raven was not much of a party girl. In fact she never played anything. She only wanted to meditate and read. Yet she knew that she would recline her as nice as possible. Everyone liked the idea and agreed, even Raven but it did take some convincing. Finally the girl came back with their pizza and they dug in. After about 20 minuites of eating they all payed for the pizza and left to Titans Tower.

~~~~~20 min. later.~~~~~~~

Everyone was dressed for the night and they all came out to get ready for the game. They decided that they would use a new version that they came up with and to call up some of their friends. Bumble Bee, Jinx, Kid Flash, Argent, Speedy, Kole, Gnark, Panther, Mas and Minos, and Aqaulad all came. Now they were all in the living room and Beast Boy was trying to explain the game to everyone.

"Ok so here's how it gos." Started Beast Boy, " First we choose someone to go first. That someone will spin the bottle that's on the floor and who ever it lands on will get to ask the person who spun the bottle Truth or Dare. Now you can pick anything as long as the person has to do it with someone else. The person who asked Truth or Dare gets to choose the other person. Also it can only be in the tower so no dares to see who can faster around the world ok. Everyone got that ok good so lets get our party on. So who gos first?" asked Beast boy as he took his place next to Cyborg in the circle. Everyone looked at each other and then they all looked at Cyborg.

" Cyborg!" they all yelled together. So with that Cyborg took the bottle that was on the ground and spun it.


	2. Chapter 2

Hey Secret Girl7516 here. I want to thank all who reviewed it really makes me happy. This chapter is gonna be a long one so get comfy! Also sorry about being late, my computer shut down. Now on with the show. R&R.

~~~~~~~~~ Back at Titans Tower~~~~~~~~~~

Everyone watched with saucer like eyes as the bottle spun… and spun… and spun… until it came to a rest on… ROBIN! Everyone gasped and started to giggle. They all knew how boring Robin was. There was no way he was going to put up a great challenge. He barely payed attention to their social lifes. Robin knew this but what they didn't know was that he was the one who payed the most attention to everyone's social life. He knew exactly what to do. This was going to be a good one. He everything planned out to everyone's weaknesses. Now was his chance to show them he could have fun to without being too strict.

" Ok everyone. Be quite. Now Cyborg. Truth or dare?" It was a simple question and Cyborg thought that Robin had nothing on him so he went and gave him a bone.

" Ok Robin. I pick… Dare." At this Robin smirked. He had no idea where he was going.

" Ok. I dare you to… write a poetic poem to Bumble Bee explaining your true feelings about how you feel about her and then read i3030t in a dramatic way." Everyone stared at Robin for what seemed like centuries. They never thought that Robin actually knew who they liked. Cyborg was the most stunned of them all. Even if Robin knew who he liked, he never thought he would come up with something like this. He was also super embarrassed. Like everyone he wanted to keep his secret crush a secret. Now that Robin did that dare there was no way out.

" Uh. Can I change to truth?" asked Cyborg as he hoped the truth was not as bad as the dare.

" Ok. Do you love Bumble Bee?" asked Robin as he smirked in pleasure. There was no way out. Either way he was going to have to tell Bumble Bee the truth one way or another. Cyborg finally had enough courage and stood up silently.

" Bumble Bee," he addressed turning his head to stare at her eyes, " I love you." He closed his eyes waiting for the laughter and rejection. Yet it never came. All that happened when he opened his eyes was that Bumble Bee stood up and went to Cyborg. When she reached him she simply took him in her arms and hugged him.

" I love you too." She whispered into his ear. He was so surprised and yet happy all in one. Everyone stared in shock as the couple shared a passionate kiss. Since it was there first kiss it didn't last long but you could definitely tell that it was longer in there universe.

" Ok Robin. I won so you have to spin the bottle." Said Cyborg as he finally turned his attention away from his new girlfriend. Robin dreaded this moment. He never liked it when he had to take the challenge because these people had walnuts for brains and would come up with something stupid and embarrassing. But hey, a challenge is a challenge and he loved challenges. Robin went up to the bottle and spun it with a great amount of force. They all watched as the bottle spun and landed on Beast Boy. Robin groaned as he turned his attention to the green changeling. He had the most mischievous smirk known to man. Something was definitely going on in that little head he called a brain, and it was not good.

" Ok Robin. Truth or dare?" Robin knew that either was going to be humiliating to him so he tried to see his options. Truth: he would most likely have to say how he felt about Starfire or another embarrassing question he didn't want to answer. Dare: he would have to do something that little grass stain came up with and please. His jokes are more worse than anything.

" Um, dare?" said Robin as he decided that he might as well take the most challenging one of all. Beast Boy smiled mischievously as he though about what to do for Robin. He finally had the perfect idea as it just popped into his head at the exact moment Cyborg and Bumble Bee kissed.

" Ok I dare you to kiss Starfire on the cheek area that is the closest to the mouth without touching the mouth." Said BB. Sometimes people never knew whether he was using his brain or if his brain was on vacation for eternity. But stunts like this always made Robin believe that he had no brain. Robin knew that he better see what the other challenge was before he made a decision.

" Ok. What's truth?" asked Robin as he tried to look intimidating. This took Beast Boy a little time before he could answer.

" Well since you asked. Would you rather date any girl on earth or Starfire?" asked BB while he tried to hold back his laughter but failing miserably. Beast Boy giggled until he had tears in his eyes. Either way, Robin was going to turn 30 shades of red. Robin considered his options before deciding.

" Ok Beast Boy. I will choose…" said Robin. All eyes were on him and Starfire was listening and tried not to blush. " Truth." Everyone gasped because that was a big step even for him. Starfire blushed and turned her attention to Robin who blushed an even deeper shade of red.

" Ok Starfire. I would rather date you than any other girl on the planet." She was shocked at his response but blushed.

" Oh Robin. I would have answered the same way. Oh I am filled with the joy of happiness!" said Starfire as she flew into the air and spun like a little girl while she was squealing like a little girl as well.

" ok everyone. Settle down. Beast Boy, you lost so you have to spin. Come on now." Said Robin as he turned away to look into BB eyes. Beast Boy knew no one had anything on him so he wasn't as worried as everyone else. He proudly walked to the bottle and spun it. He barely kept his gaze on the bottle as he knew the person was going to be no challenge. He was wrong. Everyone was actually surprised at who this landed on. It was Gnark. Since Gnark didn't know how to play truth or dare Kole had to explain it to him which took about 20 min. After Gnark finally got the idea he whispered his question to Kole who translated him.

" Gnark asked truth or dare?" Beast Boy thought there was no harm done so he went to dare to see what Gnark could come up with. After BB said he wanted dare Gnark took a little time to consider this and see what was the best dare. Finally the best idea came to him and he whispered his dare to Kole.

" Gnark said he dares you to see if you can put your arm around Raven and she has to be comfortable and you cant bribe or anything, plus to see how long you can see to live up to the pain." At first BB thought he was kidding but then he saw the looks of everyone else and knew they were serious.

" Woah slow down the truck. You mean to tell me that I have to put my arm around Raven without getting killed or seriously damaged. And she has to let me?" They all nodded in agreement. This was going to hurt a lot. Beast Boy finally got enough courage to walk up to where Raven was and sit next to her. Raven was so not happy at all. This was not going to end well for either of them. She knew her crush was only going to get stronger and her emotions would go out of control if Beast Boy put his arm around her. She tensed when she felt an arm start to go around her. When she finally knew what was going to be best was to give what these people wanted; a show. She used her dark powers to create a black fist and punched Beast Boy through the wall and out to the edge of the ocean that surrounded their little island. It took about 5 min. for BB to get back up. But by then everyone was already on the floor laughing at what just took place.

" Oh my Gosh Beast Boy. I can't believe you really tried to put your arm around Raven. You should have known that that was about to happen!" said Speedy as he got up off the floor. But BB wasn't thinking about that at all. In fact he was thinking about how Raven hesitated to throwing him off the cliff, she let him stay there a little longer than she ever would with anyone else.

" Ok so Beast Boy lost and that means Gnark won and now BB has to re-spin the bottle for his next challenge." Everyone went up to him and said stuff like 'nice job' and ' wonderful work'. Yet this was not enough for Gnark. He excused himself while he ran to the bathroom in search of scissors or something else he could cut with. Everyone though that was weird but didn't question and instead got on with the game. Now Beast Boy was a little nervous. But now enough to back down, so he proudly walked over to the bottle and spun it. Since he didn't put much effort into spinning it this time it didn't take long for it to come to a stop at Panther. At this BB relaxed a little. Panther tried to hide her smirk witch was growing on her face.

" Ok Beast Boy, Truth or dare?" Beast didn't need any time at all to tell him he wanted to pick truth , just to see what it felt like.

" I chose truth." Said Beast Boy as proudly as he could muster. Now Panther's smirk grew even longer and bigger but before she could reply Gnark came running in with scissors in his hands. He ran up to Beast Boy and everyone watched in horror as he took the scissors and shopped off one of Beast Boy's hair. Gnark smiled at his victory but everyone watched as BB cried out in agony for his hair being chopped off. Raven found it ridiculous that someone could be so worked up over their hair. I mean it could just grow back within a few months. But no, Beast Boy had to throw a hissy fit about it and the strange thing was that she found it kind of –hot! That was the last thing on her mind right before Gnark lost it and started to chop off everyone's hair off!

Okay so what do you think. It took me forever to write this and that's why its so late. I promise to have the other one up sooner but you know with all of the school work and everything. Anyways please R&R and I will have the other chapter up soon. SecretGirl7516 out! Peace!


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey everyone. I want to thank you for your comments. Last chapter was a little out there but I had to get the relationships out of the way so the rest of the story makes sense. Anyway please enjoy and review. Also sorry about being late. And just a little heads up, Major intense scene with Robin, starfire, rae and bb in the next chapter. SecretGirl7516 out! Peace!**

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ Titans Tower~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

Everyone screamed as they tried to hide from Gnark. It was like he had gone all crazy on them. Robin knew that as the leader of the Teen Titans he had to do something to keep from everyone going bald. The only obstacle was how did you tame a giant, strong, man who has scissors and wants your very scalp. I have to say that's pretty hard. He then remembered he had some extra rope in his back pocket in case of emergency's. This was an emergency.

" Mas and Minos. Come over here now. You to Raven, Kid Flash, Starfire, and Kole. Everyone else try to distract him." Yelled Robin as he waved over his fellow teammates. He got them all in a huddle and told them the plan. They all knew what to do and when to do it. All they had to do was wait for the signal. Robin waited for just the right time. Then it happened. Gnark got a hold on speedy and was just about to clean his head free of hair when Robin yelled" Titans Go!". Beast Boy now in monkey form, jumped on Gnark while Kole grabbed Speedy out of his grasp and made sure he didn't make BB go bald. When he was distracted enough Raven used her powers to wrap Gnark up while Mas and Minos took the rope from Robin and tied up Gnark while Raven released her hold. As Mas and Minos stopped running around him, Kole went up to Gnark.

" Hey. Why did you go all bonkers on us. You didn't have to cut Beast Boy's hair off and try to take the others as well. Now explain yourself mister." She said in her most menacing tone which sounded like a little kid yelling at their pet.

" Gnark Gnark Ganark. Gnark Gnark." He said. No one had a single clue as to what the heck he said, but Kole did.

" Um Kole. What did he say?" asked Argent Now curious as to what his explanation was.

" He said that in his world, a victory ment he got anything he wanted from the losers and when he cut off BB hair, he thought that all of us had lost and so he wanted our hair to make a … purse for my birthday which is next week." Everyone thought that was the most silliest and grossest thing they had ever heard.

" Um, ew. No offence but that is just plain gross." Said Bumble Bee as she tried really hard not to gag.

" None takin'. It's just that in my world, we don't get food so he couldn't buy one. Plus he knows how much I love fur stuff. I guess hair in his mind = fur. Sorry guys." Apologized Kole as she untied the rope from Gnark.

"Its actually fine Kole. We understand. No harm done and besides. No one got hurt. That's what important." Said Robin as he moved so he was standing next to Starfire.

" Okay, now that we got that out of the way lets continue the game people. Lets go people!" Yelled Beast Boy as he really wanted to keep going with the game. He started to push his teammates to the floor where they were at before.

" Okay BB. I'm going. Stop pushing me! Your messing up my do!" Screamed Speedy as he quickly tried to push him off while at the same time tried not to mess up his hair. Finally everyone was seated and they started the game up again.

" Okay so who's turn is it next?" asked Raven and she racked her brain to remember who they left off with.

" I think it was Beast Boy's turn and got Panther and then chose truth. Just guessing." Said Aqualad. Everyone turned to stare at him. Then they remembered they had invited him and he hadn't really spoken since he got here. They all just brushed it away.

" Okay. What is the most horrible thing that you did to another person? Oh and it has to be recent and it has to be something you did to one of your teammates." Everyone stopped and glared at Beast boy. He knew that if said anything, he would be toast. He racked his brain for an answer that wouldn't put them against him. He finally came up with the perfect solution. One he already apologized for.

" Okay. One time I tried to pull a prank that was ment for Cyborg but accidently went off on Starfire. It was a water balloon filled with motor oil and I had it in a spring so when the person tripped over the wire the balloon would go in full speed at the person. Well it's original target was Cyborg but Starfire got there first so…" said Beast Boy as he didn't want to tell the entire story. Aparently that was enough for Panther as she just nodded and took the bottle and spun it. She paid attention as it spun at lightning fast speed and then slowed down until it came on a rest on Aqualad.

" Panther. Truth or dare?" he asked not ready to get straight to the point. Panther took a minuite to get her thoughts under control and see which one was the best.

" Okay. Panther never backs away from a fight so I will chose Dare." she said confidently. Now Aqualad took a moment to decide what to give panther.

" Okay Panther. I dare you to…

**Cliffhanger! I am so sorry that this chapter is super short. I have had no idea what to write about and I didn't want to hold you any longer than I had to. So just to make it fun, I am having a contest to see who's idea is better. Please read the game rules that are in chapter one. Then tell me what two titans and what truth or dare that goes along with them. Also I need help on this Pantha and Aqaulad stuff. I will pick only 5 winners that have the best idea on the next chapter and the others will go in the other chapters. Please Review or pm me so you can tell me your idea and I will see you next week hopefully. SecretGirl7516 out! Peace!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hello my dear fans. Thanks for commenting and here are the winners for this chapter: RaeRedx, and Kaarlinaa, and simplyacritic. I love to hear from you guys and if you ever have a suggestion please review or pm me and tell me your idea and I might just put it in. Now on with chapter 4! Disclaimer: I don't own Teen Titans. Sorry about that but I needed to put that out there.**

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ Titans Tower~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

" I dare you to… take off your mask in front of everyone!" yelled Aqualad as he smirked at the horror on Panther's face. This was the most horrible thing you could ever make a wrestler do. Most times the.00 only time a wrestler ever takes off their mask is when they lose a match and that's the others prize.

" As you wish. But all shall know that I still am undefeated." Said Panther as she walked to the middle of the room. She then reluctantly, slowly, took off her mask to show brown skin with a light dust of freckles on her nose. She stood proud and tall even though she was doing her worst nightmare.

" Ok that is enough. I am putting my mask back on." She stated as she placed the mask back on her head. She then sat down In complete silence.

" Well that was awkward." Stated Jinx.

" Yeah. Lets just get on with the game." Said Kid Flash as he fumbled with his hands. So that's exactly what they did. Aqualad took the bottle and he spun it. Within 20-30 seconds, it landed on Mas & Minos. [They are working together.]

" Okay, before you say anything I'm just going to say I chose dare." The twins nodded in agreement before they huddled. It didn't take long for them to lift their heads and tell him what it was going to be.

" Nos atrevemos a raza a senior Beast Boy en el aqua." Everyone looked confused and then turned to Panther since she knew Spanish to.

" They said and I quote ' we dare you to race Beast Boy in the water. '" Now this made much more sense to everyone. So they all went to the edge of the island so they could watch the action too. Once they all got comfy Mas and Minos started to count down.

" Sinco, quarto, threes, douse, Uno!" [don't know how to spell 5 in Spanish sorry.] they yelled together as they watched them speed off. [ at the race] Beast Boy was in dolphin form when he heard the two twins say the last word that meant it was the green light to go. He pumped his tail to make him go faster as he could see that Aqaulad was starting to catch up. He looked behind him to watch the man, without noticing the rock that was coming up and that was in his path. He turned his head right as it made contact with his skull. Aqualad watched as a fazed Beast Boy floated in the water as he passed him and then start to swim again. By the time Beast Boy got all of his strength back, Aqualad was already half way to the finish line. He didn't want to lose, especially because his crush was watching. So Beast Boy gave off his last bit of strength in his next few pumps and finally he was side by side with Aqualad. They both kept stealing glances at each other as they neared the finish line. When they got close enough that they could hear all the cheers Beast Boy pushed Aqualad off course and crossed the finish line with an angry Aqualad right in his tail, literally

"Yeah BB. I knew you could do it you little grass stain!" screamed an excited Cyborg.

"Yeah that was a great race Beast Boy." Raven said quietly and gave off a small but sincere smile that only he noticed. Beast Boy mentally made a note to impress Raven more often if it meant that he could see her smile. Her smile was so beautiful and yet so rare. Ever since Trigon had been defeated, she has opened up more than she used to. Thus meaning that she could smile without blowing the tower apart.

"OH splendid friend! You have won a water race! When we shall return into the tower, I shall make you the pudding of happiness. Oh Aqualad." She stated as Starfire turned her attention to her wet friend. "I shall make you the pudding of sadness. Yet I must say, you made a great performance." Said a happy yet sad Starfire as she along with the other Titans headed into the tower.

"Ok. So that was Aqualad that lost so he has to spin again. Go ahead." Said Argent as she took her place right next to Jinx. As before, Aqaulad took the bottle and spun it again. This time it landed on Bumble Bee.

"Dare." He simply stated before she could react.

"Um… Ok. I dare you to . . . put this red wine into Beast Boy's shoes and then chug it all gone. Don't worry. He doesn't have that big of a shoe size." Everyone started to giggle, even Raven looked like she was holding back a little laughter. Aqauald did not giggle. Instead, he took the bottle of red wine from Bumble Bee, then took off BB's shoe, poured it into the shoe and then chugged it all gone. Everyone watched in fascinated horror as his face turned a sickly greenish type.

" That was so wrong. You guys owe me big time." Those were the last words he said before he puked up all over the floor and then passed out on the floor and landed in his very own puke.

" Come on guys we need to help him." Yelled Robin as he was the first to recover from the shock. This got everyone up and moving. Raven lifted him up off the puke and Argent made a weirdly shaped bed from the rock that she got from outside which Raven set him down on. Cyborg, Robin, Speedy, Beast Boy, and Starfire all helped in cleaning up the puke while Jinx, flash, Bumble Bee, Panther, and the rest of the gang took Aqaualad to the infirmary. Raven started to hook him up to all kinds of machinery while the others stood back and watched. After a while Cyborg came in and started to help as it looked as if she had no idea what she was doing. By the time he was done, the entire gang had appeared in the medical bay.

"Ok guys. Aqualad will be fine. It just turns out that when you drink from another person's shoe, you could get a weird virus that messes with you nervous systems. But he is going to be fine. I gave him an antidote. Lets just all go back to our game until he wakes up." And that is exactly what they did. This time it was Bumble Bee's turn. She turned it and since she didn't use that much pressure on it, it landed softly on Speedy.

"Ok I chose truth." She stated calmly yet proudly.

"Ok. Do you love me and want to marry me and my hair?" he asked rather annoyingly.

"No and NO WAY! You are a sick little man you know that." She said with and annoyed look on her face.

"I'm a sick little man with awesome hair."

"Ok, enough drama mama. Let's get back to the game." Said Jinx.

"Ok Speedy. It's your turn to spin the bottle. Go ahead." Stated Cyborg rather calmly. Speedy took the bottle and spun it. Speedy turned it a little to hard so it made a screeching sound that hurt everyone's ears. Finally the sound stopped and they looked to see that it came on a rest on Robin.

"Truth."

"OK do you love anyone besides yourself?" asked Robin as he gave Speedy a curious look.

"That is a demining question. But the answer to that question is no. Sorry to disappoint the lady's but I'm just not interested." He said while blowing air kisses out to the girls. This earned him a trip to the ocean in favor of our favorite empathy.

"Thank you Raven. He was getting on my last nerve." Bumble Bee stated as she looked out the window to see a very pissed off Speedy swimming back to the shore. Everyone said thanks to Raven as Speedy walked into the door.

"Man Raven. You do pack a punch. But I will get my revenge on you for getting my hair all messed up." He stated as he walked and sat at his spot on the floor.

"Ok Speedy. You still have to spin the bottle again since you lost." Said Kole. Speedy, the same as last time, took the bottle and spun it. This time it landed on Raven.

"Same as always. Dare. You guys should know that by know." Speedy said as he looked Raven right in the eyes.

"Ok. I dare you to cut off some of your hair and donate it to Gnark so he can make the hair purse for Kole." She stated while snipping the scissors that mysteriously ended up in her hands in front of him. She was satisfied with the horror on his face as soon as she handed him the scissors.

"I can't do it. Is there something else I can do?" He watched as they all shook their heads no. Building up the courage he took a lock of his hair and snipped it off. He then took another lock and snipped it that off too. He did this for a couple more strands and then took the hair off the floor and gave it to Gnark.

"Happy?!" he yelled at Raven as he gave her a look of pure venom.

"Very." She took the bottle and spun it, hoping it would land on someone decent. But obviously it seemed that the universe just didn't like her at the moment because she got Speedy. What are the odds.

"Dare."

"Ok revenge time. I dare you to model a bikini I bought online and you have to do it as if you were a model, so no shies ok."

"I hate you and you are a sick little man."

"I love you to Rae. Now here is the bikini." He said while handing her a small bag with white tissue. "Go on." He said as he pushed her out the door. She grumbled as she walked the long corridors to her room. When she finally reached her room, she decided to take a sneak peak at what he wanted her to dress up as. It was a leather black bikini with swirling designs and was held together by spaghetti straps. If anything, it was totally something someone else would were, but certainty not Raven. But she had to do this. Even if it was embarrassing and she would never live it down. She wasn't even sure it was the right size. But apparently it was. She came out of her room all dressed in her bikini and walked into the halls. When she reached the doors she opened it up and started to walk up to couch and walk around it, she paused in front of everyone while standing on top of the table and looked everyone in the eye. All the boys whistled while the girls that had a boy just kept hitting their men. She had it when Speedy took out his phone and started to take pictures. She grabbed the phone and threw it out the window along with a laughing Speedy. All Beast Boy did was stare at Ravens beautiful body as she walked. He has never seen such a more beautiful body besides Terra's but she was history. All he wanted to do right now was go on one knee and tell her how he feels. Yet he never does because he is scarred of being rejected again. His teammates keep telling him that she loves him but he never believes them. But maybe he should because he sometimes finds her starring at him like right now. He see her in the window. Even though it looks like she is looking out the window, she is using the reflection to see him. Clever. He gives a small wave and out of nowhere, she waves back. Maybe things would be different if I just told her how I feel.

"Ok. Listen up everyone. Speedy went home so Raven gets to chose who goes next. Raven if you please." She turns around and points a finger at me.

"I chose Beast Boy. Now if you excuse me, I'm going to go change. See you in a bit." She said right before she left. Beast Boy picks up the bottle and spins it as fast as he can. When it lands on Cyborg, BB quickly tells him his plans and Cyborg know just what to do when that door opens.

**Cliffhanger! Sorry it's been so long since I last updated. I will try to update more sooner than you think. Anyways thanks to all those that commented and gave me ideas but I still like to hear so if you have any ideas please tell me. I'm all ears. Next chapter is definitely going to be some BB/Rae action. I swear on my lucky necklace. Anyways goodbye for now.**


	5. closet time

**Hello my little duckys. Its me and like I said, this story is going to be all BB/Rae stuff. Don't forget to R&R. TTFN. ;)**

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Titans Tower~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

The doors opened to reveal Raven in her usual attire with the leotard and hooded cloak. BB and Cy stopped and stared for a little bit. This got Bee jealous so she wacked Cyborg upside the head and then Beast Boy. Raven walked to her seat and then sat down.

" Ok I'm here. Now what did Beast Boy do?" she asked no one in particular.

"We actually waited for you to show up. So Beast Boy, what did you chose?" asked Robin. No one noticed Beast Boy wink at Cyborg as he gave his answer. Everyone but Raven. _Now what are they up to? _She thought in her mind.

"I chose dare."

"Ok. I dare you to. . . make out with raven in the closet for 5 min. And she cant refuse." He finished with smirk plastered on his face. Beast Boy looked angry yet happy. He only asked for a kiss with Raven; not a whole make out session. Raven looked frightened. She loved the idea that she was finally going to be kissing Beast Boy but afraid that she might hurt him when her powers got out of control. She didn't want to hurt the man she loved at all. Everyone stared at Raven, beast Boy, and Cyborg as if they had grown second heads. Mostly between BB and Rae. They all knew that she was going to get back at him for this. They also thought that she was going to deny and not do it. Cyborg thought so himself when she said, " Lets make this quick." Everyone stared at her for the longest time. She looked at Beast Boy then headed out of the room with Beast boy trailing behind.

"you're a dead robot/man. You know that right. Both are going to be on your tail. And both are going to be horrible." Stated Argent as she patted him on the back.

"I'm worried about Raven and her revenge. Not so much BB ."He quickly said as he made himself a will.

_Meanwhile with BB and Rae.~~~~~~~~~_

"Yo Raven. Wait up." Yelled Beast Boy as he ran to catch up with Raven. She stopped to wait for him.

"Are you really going to do it? You don't have to if you don't want to. I'll just tell Cyborg we did it and no one gets hurt." He said while trying not to blush.

She looked at him with round eyes. "Beast Boy. I am many things. But a liar is not one of them. I do what I'm supposed to do, no matter how much I don't want to. So let's get this over with." she shifted as she said it, showing off her nervousness. She led him to the nearest closet, opened the door, and went inside with him. They turned to face each other with 3 feet separating them from each other. Hey slowly leans in and puts his lips on hers. She, unexpectedly returns the kiss. They stand like that for what seems like a whole lifetime. This was the most she had ever felt within a long time. They heard a soft beeping noise coming from BB watch. He remembered that he had set his watch to 5 min. before they started. Yet it seemed like she couldn't hear it so he just went with the flow. After about another minute, she reluctantly pulled away from him and his warm soothing body. When he opened his eyes, he saw her smiling at him. A real genuine smile that made his heart beat even faster.

"That was nice Beast Boy." She said before she blushed.

"I have a confession to make actually. I . . . Love you Rae." He stared deep into her eyes which showed the most emotion he had ever seen in his life.

"I love you to Beast Boy."

"Please. Call me Garfield. Or Gar if you like." She nodded at Gar and then gave him a light peck on his mouth.

"So does this mean we are a couple?" he asked.

"Yes Gar. It does." Then they both headed out of there with love in their eyes and their arms wrapped around each other in loving affection.

**Hey. Just like I promised. All BB/Rae stuff. Hope you like it. Now that they are a couple, their future kisses will be way more intense. Way more. Need ideas on the revenge part so please help a girl out. Anyways R&R. until next time. **** ;) Also sorry that it is so short.**


	6. revenge

**Hey guys. Some amazing dares and revenge. I'm going to try to get all of them in there. Now on with the show. Thanks. TTYL. **

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Titans Tower. ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

They stopped right at the door of the common room.

"Wait. What are we going to do with Cyborg and medaling. We should get revenge."

Raven quickly said while looking directly into his wonderful green eyes that you could get lost in. Well she could anyways.

He smirked playfully. "I have a few ideas." He replied. HE got close enough so that way only she could here. "So here's the idea." And then he gave the whole plan to her and all she could do was nod and smile.

_30 minutes later_

"Were are those guys. They couldn't have been taking this long unless they moved or are killing each other." Said an irritated Cyborg as he looked at the clock for what seemed like the hundredth time since they left. Just then the door opened and in it's place was a blooded Raven.

"Hey guys sorry I'm late. Had to take care of business." She said while taking a seat across from them.

"Um Raven. Why do you have blood all over you and were is BB?" asked Jinx suddenly getting worried that Cyborg's prediction was true.

"Beast Boy won't be joining us anymore. He's . . . gone." She said in the most eerily voice ever. They all start to shiver and get a weird feeling in their backs. Cyborg's was the worst. He kept having a tiny little voice of quilt tugging in the back of his mind saying ' This is all your fault.'

"How is he gone? You were just with him and again, why are covered in blood?" asked Cyborg ready for BB to jump out and scare the heck out of them and for Raven to say it was all a joke. But none of that happened. All she did was give the most horrible answer he could ever think of.

"Beast Boy is dead."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 25 minutes later~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

They all stood shocked at the news of their friend. Raven got annoyed and left in search of something.

"This is all my fault." Cyborg admitted solemnly. Everyone just gave him weird looks and looks that easily said 'stop blaming yourself. It was **not** your fault.' But it was and he knew it to.

"It is. I dared him to make out with her and now her powers went out of control and killed BB." No one made a sound. Then they all came to Cyborg and had one big group hug. What they didn't notice was a shadowy figure hurry across the floor followed by a green rat with what seemed like blood or red paint over it. Then Beast Boy turned into his regular form and screamed a pure scream of agony. Everyone turned their heads and looked in horror at the now bloodied Beast Boy. He looked petrified and horrible. His right arm was bent backward and his neck came at an odd angle. They all started to scream and run for the exit, but it was blocked by Raven who was still all blood. They all started to use their powers to protect themselves from the two, but it was no use. They all were trapped in the corner and Raven was about to use her powers to banish them all to another dimension when they heard laughing. They all walked around with Raven and saw Beast Boy on the floor laughing his butt off. All they could do was stare at the sight and that just made Beast Boy laugh harder. Then they all turned to Raven and this just made her smirk.

"WHAT THE HECK!" They all yelled with anger and fire and yet surprisingly relief in their eyes.

"This is payback for making us make out in a closet, _Cyborg."_ Defended Beast Boy.

"You said you wanted to. That's what you whispered in my ear right when Raven left." Said Cyborg obviously confused about the whole situation.

"I said let me kiss her cheek. What we did in there was not the cheek." Beast Boy said as he tried to make his best friend understand that this was his fault. All Cyborg did was make a _O_ sign with his mouth.

"Sorry little man. We cool?" he asked.

"Were cool dude."

"Ok now that we all love each other again, can we please get back to the game?" asked a really annoyed Jinx.  
"Calm down Babe. Were going. Right guys?" asked Flash as he led his girlfriend to their seats. Everyone just nodded and took their seats. Robin looked around the room and noticed that Beast Boy and Raven were sitting next to each other and their fingers brushed. He looked at the others and surprisingly he wasn't the only one who noticed but they decided to not suppress it.

"Does anyone remember who's turn it was?" asked Argent as she looked around. Everyone just shook their heads.  
"Well let me do the thinking." Said Starfire as she tried to be useful. " If I remember corectely, friend Beast Boy turned the bottle last and then went to do his challenge and no one has turned the bottle yet so my guess is friend Cyborg because he was gotten when friend Beast Boy turned the bottle. Am I the correct?" She asked, a little worried about being wrong. She was proven right when no one else could come up with a different answer. Cyborg took the bottle and twisted it hard. It took almost a minute but it finally landed on Raven.

"OH come on. Now you decide to punish me. Please take it easy Rae." He pleaded. HE knew exactly what was going on In that little mind of hers. _This aint going to be fun._ Was the last thought he thought of before he gave her the answer.

"Dare."

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ scene brake. ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

Everyone gasped as they heard the horrific yet heroic news that their beloved friend just put on them. Not really he just told them that he would do a dare against an empath who he just provoked in her love life and has to control her emotions and rage is trying to be let out. No problem at all right? No he's doomed.

"Honey baby, don't you want to go with truth it would be easier and probably less painful if we know Raven." Whispered Bumble Bee into Cyborg's ear. If anyone knew Raven it was that she always got her revenge. She looked at Raven with that evil smirk on her lips and that fire in her eyes. Yep something bad is going to happen.

"I dare you to. . . go vegetarian for a week."

**Sorry about the long wait it's just school has finally caught up with me. I promise I will try to have the other one up soon. I hope you enjoyed this one. Sorry about the end. Bye. : /**


	7. short time and sweet revenge

Hey there. Sorry for the wait and you are going to have to wait longer. My computer is down right now. I will get back to you very soon. Also I am writing 2 other stories so my mind is on overdrive. Really short chapter but be glad cause it is going to be the last for a while or maybe not if you are nice to me. TTFN.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ Titans Tower~~~~~~~~~~

Cyborg took the news really well for someone who didn't go a second without meat in his mouth. All he did was go to the fridge, take out the tofu that was BB's dinner, then threw it in his mouth. It didn't go unnoticed by his friends that he was wincing because of the taste but he managed through it. Now all he needed to do was do to that 24/7. Not going to be easy. Yet he would show that he is a strong man.

"How is that for you? " he asked while holding up the empty plate of tofu.

"Dude, that was all the tofu I had for breakfast, and lunch tomorrow." Complained BB as he took the plate away from the big oaf and put it into the dishwasher.

"Okay now that that is settled, lets get back to the game. Raven, it is your turn to spin." Said Robin as he passed over the bottle.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ sorry ~~~~~~~~~~~`

I am so sorry about that. Really short chapter and I didn't get to do what I wanted to do but the next chapter will be really long. Again my computer is down and this is my parents computer and I can't get on as often. Just wait. _All good things come to those, who wait._


End file.
